


jeremy heere is an idiot

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry, but he's kind of an idiot, i love jerm, poem, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a short lil poem i wrote about how jeremiah heere is a big fuckin idiot





	jeremy heere is an idiot

why is jeremy heere such an idiot?  
something something something idiot.

buying a squip? stupid.  
michael loves him but this bitch ain't cupid.

being so fucking oblivious to michael's love?  
his intelligence is flying away like a dove.

being such a horny little fuck?  
yuck.

saying so much stupid shit?   
honey you gotta rise above it.

did i mention buying a squip?  
seriously dude what the actual fuck who thought squips were a good idea

anyways. jeremy heere is a fucking dumbass.  
see you in court bitch where i'll school you like it's a motherfucking class.


End file.
